


What Happens On Shore Leave

by Amaeliss, evilldarkside



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Death of self control, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Piercings, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Star Trek - Freeform, USS Tribble Threat, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaeliss/pseuds/Amaeliss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilldarkside/pseuds/evilldarkside
Summary: After a day of teasing each other at the tattoo parlour, EJ finally gets to use his new tongue bar and Will finally gets to devour EJ
Relationships: William O'Shannon/Emily-James Holden
Kudos: 6
Collections: USS Tribble Threat





	What Happens On Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fam, Ed here, there's not much I can say about this piece of fiction except; it's just straight up smut. Enjoy <3

Will looks at the 'street' and wonders where he should go to next, his hands on his hips. He wasn't hungry. He'd done his shopping. The only thing left to do was wait for Daniella to give him a place to meet her later in the day.

He turns his attention to EJ, "what d'yeh want tah do?" He asks.

"Right now? Not stuff I can mention out loud. On another note, eat a waffle."

This is the only acceptable want he has. Deal with it.  
Will shrugs, "to the food court then" he says, knowing that there was no way he would eat any more food. He indicates for EJ to go ahead, part of him slightly upset that the pilot didn't want to just find a bed somewhere for privacy. Emily-James walks about five metres before his zombie self control fails again and he asks, pointing to his knew tongue piercing:

"Hey, can I test this on you?"

At some point. Obviously. He is absolutely not envisaging jumping Will whatsoever. Will looks at it and a shiver runs down his spine, "yes." He says simply and quickly. Emily-James nods.

"Hey, I know you're busy with a girl tonight, but you did say..." He trails off, feeling like he's embarrassing himself right now. Will has someone for tonight already. The botanist moves closer to the pilot, his hand reaches out and cups his chin. His thumb strokes over EJs lip,

"I did, aye"

EJ’s intake of breath is sharp and sudden, and his lips part by reflex. Jesus, he's fucked. Well, not yet. Metaphors.

"If I were potentially to ask, right now... Would you?"

"Yes," Will says, eyes on EJs parted lips, the back of his mind trying to figure out the best place to take the pilot but very much distracted.

"Please."

Fuck, he almost never says please to Will. That's embarrassing. He shouldn't be this eager. Will taps his comm badge and has them transported back to the ship. EJ stumbles out of the transporter.

"Wow, this is so much worse than usual."

He grabs onto Will, mainly not to fall, who swoops down and picks up EJ in one swift move. Holding the pilot with ease he strides with purpose towards his room.

"I keep forgetting how easily you do that, said pilot mutters, a bit dazed.

"Well, I'll have tah do it more often" he mumbles in response.

The hallway is essentially empty, no one is around to stop them for conversation.

"Agreed. Feel free to pick me up whenever."  
He's so going to regret saying that later.

"Oh I'm looking forward tah pushing yah down" he grumbles, long legs striding with intent

"Fuck me," EJ mutters. Which is an expression he uses a lot, okay? Nothing untoward.

Will gives him a heavy lidded look. He arrives at his door and calls for the computer to swish them open. EJ looks at him silently, before asking softly:

"Can I... Go back to touching the ground? Pretty please?"

Will puts him down gently, thankful that his roommate is always working. He still keeps his hands on the pilots shoulders. EJ looks at Will. The corpse of the zombie that is his self control falls apart in decomposition. He throws his arms around Will's neck, up on his tiptoes, and kisses him. Will wraps his arms around the smaller man and kisses back with fervour. He enjoys the feeling of the lithe body against him, delighting in the small gasp EJ lets out as he deepens the kiss. He pulls back and looks at him through heavy lidded eyes, his breathing slightly heavier. He moves back in, one hand in the pilots hair, the other fists around the fabric of his top.

"Holy shite I missed this."

It's just a mutter in a hoarse voice as Emily-James looks up at Will under his lashes, a sound escaping him as their bodies are in contact again. One of his hands fall to Will's waist as he kisses him again, eager for more. Will pulls the pilot over to the bed, lifting him onto his lap. He buries his head into the exposed neck there kissing and sucking at the skin. His hands roam freely.

"Same. Clothes off." He says between marking EJs throat.

Will slips a hand up his lovers back and runs a finger down his spine, grinning as the other person arches closer to him. The second he feels the contact on his neck a sound tears from EJ’s throat. He lets his shirt fall to the ground, for once not protesting at being given a command - because he actually likes the idea. Will grins at the noises EJ makes. He runs a hand down the pilots chest, eyes catching on the nipple piercings. His fingers roll the metal bar there, the nipple hardening under his movement.

"I like these" he says darkly, thoughts turn towards what the smaller mans reaction would be if he tugged on them.

EJ whines at that and he grips the hair at the nape of Will's neck, arching into the contact. He gives a roll of his hips against Will's lap, breathless.

"Thanks. I like them too."

Which is fairly obvious, given his reaction. The hand in Will’s hair makes him groan, a bubbling noise deep in his throat. Will repeats the movement. His other hand slips behind EJ and grabs his backside, pulling the pilot ever closer. He leans up and slips their lips together, kissing him deeply. EJ emits a noise against his lips, grinding into him as he kisses him desperately, his tongue brushing tentatively. He forgets the point of breathing. 

Will dominates the kiss running their tongues together. He moves back slightly to nip at EJs lower lip, before flicking his tongue over the pilots piercing.

"How's it work?" He asks as he leans back.

His hands both find their way to his hips, mindful of the metal there. EJ's brain doesn't exactly have as much blood as usual, instead it's going elsewhere around his body. At least that's the excuse they'll use if anyone asks why they were so slow to respond to that one.

"Wh...what?" They ask, confused and already missing Will's lips against his.

He reaches a hand up and runs his thumb against EJs lip, who opens his mouth realising it. He touches the tongue bar, "it vibrates right?" Asking with patience he was otherwise losing quickly.

"Mmmh."

EJ can't really speak, but the sound is clearly a positive answer. He pushes against Will's thumb in a way that twists the piercing in the 'on' position, making the pilot smile around the man's finger as the jewelry vibrates softly. Will’s eyes widen slightly. The grin that graces his face is downright evil. He claims the other man's mouth with his and runs his hands to tightly squeeze the pilots arse.

"Feck. I want to feel that," he whispers in EJs ear as he pulls away from the kiss, hot breath there before he bites the smaller mans lobe.

"Ask and you shall receive," he teases, before gasping at Will's bite.He stays there for a moment, just trembling against him, kinda thrown out of focus. 

Will makes a noise, deep in his throat, at EJs words. He makes a line of kisses down the pilots throat and chest before capturing a pierced nipple in his mouth. He bites sharply and then soothes it with his tongue.

"Ohhh, fuck-" EJ throws his head back, his breath shallow and fast.

He grips Will's hair again, trying to stay focused, despite being unable to stop his hips from rutting against the doctor's. Will chuckles richly against warm skin. He does it again, wanting to elicit more noises from the pilot. His hands, firmly holding the smaller mans backside, pull EJ into a slow grinding rhythm, which he follows, of course, panting against Will, biting his lip unconsciously. This was just so good, and he hadn't even been properly touched under the belt yet. The mere idea made him shiver.

"How are you... So good at this?" Not that he's complaining.

He lets his hands dictate the tempo of their hips as he looks up at EJ from under long lashes, "I haven't even gotten started yet" he says, part promise, part threat. 

Will held back a moan at a particularly forceful grind. He bends forward and bites gently at EJs neck. "I want tah savour this" he growls out.

Emily-James immediately lets out a moan. His neck is sensitive to say the least, and with Will's words, he finds himself even more turned on. 

Will picks the pilot up once again before chucking him carefully on the centre of the bed. His eyes rake over EJs body like a hunter stalking its prey. As his eyes reach the dark marks at the pilots neck he slowly smiles. It takes all of his control not to devour the other man on the spot. Instead he crawls over his body laying kisses on exposed skin, trailing upwards until pulling EJ into a fierce kiss. EJ grips a hand on Will's arm, the other on his neck, kissing him fiercely, unconsciously tilting his hips upwards in search for contact. They kiss intensely, wanton, EJ bites the other mans lip slightly - barely a scratch of teeth. Will snickers at the bite and returns it with one of his own. His hands slip down to unbutton his dress shirt, wanting EJs hands on him. He sits up momentarily to throw his shirt away from them. 

"Emily-James" he mumbles, voice thick with lust.

Will moves in closer to kiss him more, he touches the tip of his tongue against the vibrating bar again, letting his eyes roll back and a deep rumbling groan escape his lips at the feeling. EJ absolutely swoons. Hearing his name said like that and in that voice is an experience. One that makes his: "Yes?" sound more like a moan than a question. He sighs, delighting in the sensation. His hand is back on Will, gripping onto his shoulder as they kiss. He can feel his legs trembling and is very glad to be lying down.

"I want you," Will responds simply, running a hand up EJs chest and letting it rest at the base of the pilots throat, teasing of what he was capable of he gives a gentle squeeze there before tangling his hand in blue hair and attacking his neck with more bites.The arm Will was using to brace himself, next to EJs head, was shaking under the force of controlling himself.

The moan that Emily-James lets out as he feels Will’s hand on his throat truly embarasses him by the loudness and sheer want in his own voice. And feeling the man’s mouth against him doesn't help him stifle any sound.

"Fuck, so do I. I need you so much..." he barely realises how much he actually babbles in the mist of desire.

Will delights in the moans he's receiving, it sends warm tendrils of want down his spine. 

"Show me what that wee tongue of yers can do" he demands softly, voice in EJs ear.

He nods faintly, before snapping back into focus, tracing a warm path down Will's chest with his mouth, giving a tentative lick to a nipple, testing the man's reaction. Will slides a hand into EJs hair and leans back to give him more room to move. He moans lightly at the feeling of the pilots tongue, "God" he breathes. Emily-James can't help but grin, moving teasingly and more confidently. And he's actually good with it, still getting used to the new weight of the jewelry, but EJ is a fast learner. He loves playing Will's chest and knowing the effect it has on him.

Will growls low in his throat, "are yeh enjoying teasing me?" He says in his gravelly voice. 

His hand in EJs hair tightens slightly as he tilts the pilots head to give him a warning stare, his pupils blown wide with desire.

"Yup!" He giggles. "For once it's the other way around." He takes Will's right nipple in his mouth as punctuation, winking provocatively.

Will groans and drops his head back, he lets the pilot play for now, enjoying the feeling a bit too much. 

EJ enjoys being the one to play. He brings in the slightest hint of teeth and teases Will happily, the rumble of Will's voice sending shivers down his spine. 

Will grins as he feels the teeth against sensitive skin. His fingers slip through blue strands of hair as they trail down to EJs throat. He strokes his thumb over the long column there, feeling the pulse jump under his fingertips. EJ whimpers against his fingers, momentarily distracted as he breathes against Will's skin, before he slowly trails down again. It is way too easy for the botanist to distract him. Will smirks at the whimper. His eyes fall close as EJs hand dips lower on his torso. The pilot takes a steadying breath and bites back a moan as his hands follow the planes of Wills - perfect - chest, falling on the fly of his pants. He looks up to meet Will's eyes, making sure.

"Can I?"

Will looks at him with tenderness creasing the corners of his eyes, he lifts a hand up and strokes EJs face. "Yes" he says with a warm gentleness, touched that the pilot would ask for permission. EJ bites his lip, unconsciously.

"Good," he states, lowering Will's pants and trailing his fingers down.

Will watches rapt as his fly is pulled down, the pressure of his suit trousers alleviated with the motion. Without underwear he springs free. A glinting of light at its base showing off his new piercing. A bead of precum at the tip. He wasn't self conscious but still his eyes slipped up to the pilots to see his reaction.

"Wow...fuck me."

This time, it isn't just a phrase he uses. He looks completely fascinated, and swallows heavily. He needs to touch him, now. His fingers trail next to the jewelry, careful not to touch it as he lowers his head, pushing a gentle hand on Will's chest so the botanist can sit back and let EJ install himself between his legs, his eyes still fixated on the magnificent dick he's facing. Will lets himself be pushed and lets out a deep rumbling noise as he feels EJs hand on him. He still manages to chuckle at the words.

"Soon" Will responds easily.

His hand goes back to tangle in the pilot’s hair, who sighs happily, leaning in the contact as he licks at the head, clearly enjoying himself. He smiles and looks up at Will as he drops an open-mouthed kiss on him, not taking him in his mouth just yet. Wills eyes slit as he gently exhales a heavy breath. He looks at EJ through his half closed eyes, calling on all his patience not to move the pilot’s head for him. He shifts his hips so the head rubs against EJ’s lips a silent plea for the smaller man to continue. 

He lets out a chuckle, so close Will can most certainly feel it against his skin, and slips his lips around him, just barely, playing with his head as his tongue teases quite expertly, his eyes still locked on Will. Will moans into a chuckle, it rumbles through his body. The feeling of warmth enveloping just the tip of him sends delicious waves of want low in his stomach, the mild vibration from the piercing heightening the sensation further.

"Fuck" he says breathily.

EJ smiles around him, clearly thriving on his enjoyment. He takes more time just like that, testing Will's reaction to various contacts, pressing his tongue flat against him to let the toy do the work, before he finally decides to take him a bit deeper, lowering his head incredibly slowly, sucking softly as he does. Will shivers as he's taken deeper. His fingers grip tighter in EJs hair as he stops himself from thrusting in to be fully enveloped in the silky warmth. He pulls his other arm behind his own head to prop himself up to keep eye contact. He looks at EJ with a fiery intensity. The pilot can feel Will blocking his own movement and lets out a frustrated sound, wanting him to stop restraining himself so badly. Well, drastic solution.

They breathe through their nose, slowly, and completely stops themself. Not moving, just staying there, breathing, as they shot a clearly provocative glance at Will. Do it. 

Will growls deep in his throat, feckin tease. His hand grips and pulls EJs head up, emitting a pop sound as the pilot's mouth is pulled off his dick.

"Don't play with me" he warns, before guiding EJ back down onto him.He snaps his hips up, eyes staring down at the pilot in a dominant challenge. 

Holy shit. EJ moans desperately around him, on the verge of choking for a moment before he calms his struggling breathing. This. This is the kind of reaction he wanted, but the intensity still ravages him, tears of struggle and pleasure in his eyes as he takes Will deeper, his sounds of pleasure muffled and dying in his throat. Will’s eyes close further but he keeps the eye contact from under long eyelashes. The pilot's moan vibrates around him and he lets out a groan of his own. He pumps in and out of the willing mouth, revelling in the feeling. All too soon he could feel that familiar tightening in his gut. He pulls EJ off of him and flips him onto his back. His fingers slip into the belt loops of the pilots shorts.

His eyes sweep up to his lovers flushed face, "yes?" He asks. 

EJ gasps for air as he is pulled off and ends up on his back, mouth open and hair a mess.  
"Don't you dare stop," he mutters, lifting his hips up as he leans into the contact.

Will grins, he captures EJs mouth in a dirty kiss. His hands move to the fly of the shorts. He pulls down the zip excruciatingly slowly, smirking into the kiss. EJ rolls his eyes, but he knows full well he deserves it, given how he acted earlier. He watches Will move, biting his lips as white silky briefs come into view, contrasting with his skin. The botanist strokes a hand over the underwear, appreciating for a moment the texture of them. The eye roll doesn't go missed, Will nuzzles his nose against EJ’s ear before biting the curve at the top.

"Don't be a brat" he growls out.

Despite his very noticeable shiver, EJ chuckles.

"Oh, sorry, I'd hate to be a bore." He says in an incredibly fake tone. "Thought you knew what you signed up for." That, being him, who tends to be annoying and provocative on his best days.

Will has the delightful thought of pulling the pilot over his lap and slapping his arse for that, but decides it can wait for another time. He runs a hand up EJ’s chest and sharply pinches one of the nipples there in warning. The other hand pulls the shorts down quickly, taking the underwear with it.

"Will-" he gasps, the sudden stimuli unexpected and intense, on the good side but getting closer to the line between pain and pleasure.

He finds himself naked, almost liquid already, and can't help but look at Will's face for his reaction - the botanist knows EJ is trans, and he's confident with his own body, but there is a pang of apprehension there, mostly drowned in the arousal. 

Will groans as he finally sees EJ naked, "yeh're goan kill me" he says as his dick jumps at the gorgeous sight. He strokes a hand up the inside of the pilots thigh and feels the pulse quicken under his finger tips. He moves himself between EJs legs and drapes them over his broad thighs. His eyes, completely blown with lust flick up at the smaller man, waiting for a signal. 

Okay. That's... a positive reaction to say the least. EJ’s hand takes its place on the back of Will's neck, dragging him closer.

"I want you inside me, now," he says, in a tone that would almost be bossy if his voice and expression weren't of desperate want.

Will rolls away quickly to grab a condom. He slips it on effortlessly and finds his way back on top of the pilot. He kisses EJ deeply as he positions himself, rubbing the tip of his dick against the entrance, teasing at things to come.

"Are yeh sure yeh don't want tah take it slow?" he emphasises his last word with a drawn out roll of his hips.

"Fuck you," EJ groans, before adding: "Or better yet, you fuck me."

He's annoyed and turned on to an insane level and not very coherent at this point. Will chuckles, a rich noise from deep in his chest. He touches their foreheads together as he slides in. Warm tight heat swallows him. His hand on the pillow, white-knuckled, grips the fabric as he holds back from moving. Teeth grit as he waits for EJ to acclimate to him. He breathes out "God" and lifts his free hand up to stroke gently at the pilot's chest.

"Jesus fuck," mutters EJ, his legs trembling around him as he feels so incredibly full, the sensation so satisfying it's almost overwhelming.

He breathes slowly, concentrating on Will's touch, closing his eyes for a moment before blinking them open, his breathing more even, and gives a roll of his hips, trying to get Will to move. It doesn't take any convincing on Will’s side. As soon as he feels the jolt of EJs hips he's gone. He snaps into action, thrusting in quickly and pulling out tantalisingly slow. He drops his head to the pilots shoulder and nibbles at the skin.

"Oh, f-fuck, Will, I-" he trails off, interrupted by his own moaning, trying and failing to speak as his focus escapes him.

He keeps on moaning curses under his breath, moving back against Will, the hand in his hair forming a fist as EJ gets lost in chasing his pleasure, rolling his hips back as much as he can in this position. Will feels his dick twitch as he hears the moaning under him. He trails kisses up to EJs mouth and captures it into a sinfully dirty kiss, all tongues and teeth. He changes the angle of his hips slightly, shallowly and quickly thrusting, rubbing against all the sensitive nerves at the entrance. His hand on EJs chest slips upwards and gently grasps at the pulse points of the pilots neck, choking him correctly.

"Not so bratty now" he pulls away to say cockily before diving back into the kiss.

His voice dies against Will's mouth as he kisses him, filthy and so so good. His eyes tear up as he trembles, gasping for air, already getting closer to the edge. He breaks the kiss again for a second, just long enough to tell Will to "Fuck off," before he kisses him hungrily again. Will laughs against EJs lips, he picks up one of the pilots hands and leads it down to where they're joined.

"Touch yourself" he commands. 

His own hand goes back to EJs nipples and tugs at the piercings, with enough force to slightly hurt, but not to damage. He could feel his own orgasm approaching as he quickens the pace ever so slightly.

"Ah- f-fuck..." EJ slides a hand down his own body, touching his clit, instantly moaning out loud at the sensation: "If... If I touch myself, I'm gonna..."

"Good" Will mumbles before biting back a moan as he feels EJ tightening up around him.

He moves his mouth to where his long fingers are loosely wrapped against the pilots neck. He kisses the skin there before squeezing again. His own hips starting to get erratic as he got ever closer. EJ’s fingers move against himself, stroking the sensitive flesh as he mutters a flow of 'yes' and curses, as well as Will's name, his moans dying in his throat as Will's fingers tighten around it, coming suddenly and in perfect silence, his eyes squeezed shut as his juices run down his thighs. Will groans and shudders as the visual of EJ coming and the feeling of him constricting around him pulls his own orgasm from him. 

After a few moments of the two of them just breathing heavily, he pulls out and discards the condom before returning. He pulls the pilot into his chest and gently strokes a hand through his blue hair.

"Yeh're fantastic" he mumbles gently and plants a kiss on the other man's crown.

"No, you," he mumbles, smiling against his skin. This was absolutely amazing. He just curls up there, knowing he needs a shower but just enjoying his afterglow for the moment, unable to move. For a long while after Wills fingers stroke through EJs hair,

"yeh want tah take a shower and then we can go back tah base?" He says gently. He wouldn't mind sleeping there with the pilot but was also aware he had stuff to pick up still.

EJ nods "Sure." He stretches, stays in place. "...when my executive function is back online."

Emily-James takes one more minute before rolling off the bed and onto his feet, smiling with obvious satisfaction. Will stretches, pads over to his drawer and picks out clean clothes before going into the bathroom too.


End file.
